


The Kitson Paradox

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: A day at a Sci-fi exhibition, leaves John with more questions than answers.





	The Kitson Paradox

**Author's Note:**

> First ever Fanfic. Fun to write.

The little Fiat was parked up in the Arena carpark,John and Kayleigh were waiting for the rain to stop,so they could go into the Sci-fi exhibition. 

John casually mentioned how he would love to time travel like Doctor Who.

"Time travel doesn't exist John, it's made up for telly", she said staring at him.

"Doctor Who isn't real get a grip".

It might be in the future .....as science progresses " he replied a little sheepishly. 

"Where are they then ?".

"Who? What you on about ?"

"Your time travellers where are they?"

"I said in the future not now! Jesus H."

"Ok John let me get this straight. You think in the future they will develop time travel?"

" Yea in the future not now obviously ".

"But in the future?"

"Yes in the future not now, the FUTURE" he said slowly.

"So where will they go? John, these time travellers of yours "

"Wherever they like anywhe......."

" But only forwards in time ? " She butted in.

" No Einstein forwards or back that's how time travel works "

" So in the future you will be able to travel forwards in to the future and back in time from where you started,ie the past and then back to your own time. Is that right?. "

"Yes Kayleigh that's it. " he sighed.

"Where are they then?"

"Who?"

"Your time travellers.Well you said they would be able to travel into their past,which is our present.So I'll ask you again .Where are they ?"

" Ah ha " said John, tapping the side of his nose and winking.

" That question M'lady is the famous Fermi Paradox ".

"Is it balls " said Kayleigh. 

"The Fermi paradox is about how if there are many advanced Alien civilizations in the galaxy why haven't we found them.And why they haven't visited us "

"You're getting that and the grandad paradox mixed up "She said staring out the side window.

"That's the time travel one" she continued 

"If you went back In time and accidentally killed your grandad when he was a child you would cease to exist. But as you would have to be here in the present to travel back that couldn't have happened. And I'd be sad if you ceased to exist because then I couldn't marry you and have all your babies "she added ruefully 

"Anyway time only goes one way John it's linear it only goes forwards "

"Where s the cat ?" askedJohn quizically. 

"What cat ?

"There's a cat in a box somewhere in that, I'm sure there is"

"No " she said sighing and looking bored,

"That's Schrodingers Paradox "

" Poor bloody cat " said John 

" It wasn't a real cat John it was theoretical "

"Is that the brownish coloured ones?"

"No" she sighed " That's a tortoiseshell "

"Oh right "

"Is that what Jeff Goldblum was on about when he was trying to get into Laura Derns knickers in Jurassic Park.The bit in the Jeep?" He asked smiling.

"The bit where he talked about the butterfly flapping it's wings?" She asked

"Yes that's the bit " he replied

"No ,that was chaos theory,that's totally different " she said sounding disgruntled " they are a million miles apart those two not similar at all "

After she had read the article in Cosmo titled,'Understand your geek friends. 10 famous theories and what they mean ',she had meant to sit down one day and talk to John about them, but forgot ,until now that is

John had been quiet for a bit.

She turned to look at him. 

"John are you ok ? "She asked with a chuckle.

He was sitting staring open mouthed at this flame haired bundle of joy, wondering just how smart she really was.

" Come on " she said " take me into this exhibition of yours and you can tell me all about Doctor Who and his Retard"

"Bloody TARDIS " said John ,"get it right".

"Oh I did John, everyone of them" she said as she walked off giggling.

 

 


End file.
